


Сингулярность отпущения

by Replicant_V3005



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replicant_V3005/pseuds/Replicant_V3005
Summary: Рей заметила, что он похудел, а под глазами залегли темные тени. И хоть он был одет, как обычный житель Коронета, в одежде виднелась опасная осторожность, отличавшая его самого от всех. Рей остановила взгляд на широкой полоске, сморщенной по краям, пробегавшей по его щеке прямо к носу. Тот шрам, которым Рей отметила его. Шрам, лишивший лица мягкости, придаваемой глазами матери и полными губами.Это было опасное лицо. Лицо монстра.





	Сингулярность отпущения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Singularity of Absolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264591) by [cassanah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanah/pseuds/cassanah). 



> Прим. переводчика: АУ теперь уже относительно Восьмого эпизода (работа была написана в 2016 году), но весьма **провиденческое** АУ, которое даже и не назовешь таковым. (!)

_«Будем есть и пить, ибо завтра умрём» — Исаия, глава 22, стих 13_

В Нииме был только один бар — грязная дыра без названия и самой захудалой вывески. Туда заходили после долгого дня, чтобы досыта нажраться пивом джав. А если это пойло — которое не отличишь от бантовой мочи — приходилось не по вкусу, угрюмый бармен щедро плескал в стопку янтарный ликер, который нелегально гнали из бесчисленных кактусов Джакку. Шестьдесят вариаций на тему и столько же вероятностей ослепнуть после нескольких шотов — всё в зависимости от того, кто этот ликер наварил. У Рей не было интереса ни к тому, ни к другому — пусть у нее и были кредиты на выпивку.

Поэтому, когда она умостилась в салоне бара в Коронет, где даже официанты были одеты в бархатные жилеты, Рей посчитала чуть ли не должным рассмеяться над меню с причудливо-броскими названиями напитков. Всё здесь было похоже на фырканье богатой праздности, на веселье, извращённое недоверием и презрением. Женщины и мужчины, одетые в сверкающие вечерние наряды, весело болтали, ликуя и салютуя друг другу. От их надушенных боа и космических причесок, казалось, и вправду пахло деньгами. Так, словно ничего не происходило вокруг: никакой войны, и улицы не кишели солдатами в Имперском белом. Рей была уверена, что в этом и состояла жизнь подобного заведения.

— Даже не пытаешься вписаться? — вдруг раздался голос позади нее. — Выглядишь так, будто только что выползла из АТ-АТ.

Кайло Рен плавно опустился в кресло напротив Рей. О, как она ненавидела забившееся вмиг сердце. Ненавидела будто бы врожденное высокомерие на каком-то пустом лице Кайло Рена, всем своим видом напоминавшего завоевателей или мелких монархов. Она ненавидела его. Но Рей собрала все силы, чтобы ее голос не дрогнул, а лицо осталось отстраненным:

— Это была шутка?

— Простое наблюдение, — ответил тот, — хотя я здесь не единственный наблюдатель.

— Ты сам выбрал это место, — напомнила ему Рей.

Разумеется, здесь было полно любопытных глаз. И в этот раз их обычная тайная встреча происходила у всех на виду: у Рей не было ни маскировки, ни оружия — это было частью их соглашения. Она беспокойно водила по столу пустыми руками.

— Да. Здесь запрещены записывающие устройства, — он внимательно осматривал всё вокруг, — такова плата за осмотрительность.

Рей заметила, что он похудел, а под глазами залегли темные тени. И хоть он был одет, как обычный житель Коронета, в одежде виднелась опасная осторожность, отличавшая его самого от всех. Рей остановила взгляд на широкой полоске, сморщенной по краям, пробегавшей по его щеке прямо к носу. Тот шрам, которым Рей отметила его. Шрам, лишивший лица мягкости, придаваемой глазами матери и полными губами. 

Это было опасное лицо. Лицо монстра.

Рей ждала, пока он выбирал себе напиток. Официант заметно насторожился, когда Рей отказалась что-либо заказать. Она видела, как тот долго суетился у соседних столиков, и ей было любопытно, как много из их разговора он сумел подслушать.

— И все-таки, — начала Рей, когда официант наконец ушел, — говорить сейчас неразумно.

— Говорить? — голос его был обманчиво мягким. — Так мы этим собираемся заняться?

Рей почувствовала, как внутри нее все будто резко сорвалось вниз, и она ничего не могла с этим сделать. Нежеланные, непрошенные воспоминания их последней встречи вновь вспыхнули перед глазами. Его губы на ее шее, на ключице, его руки, сминавшие теплоту ее бедер. Рей с усилием погасила вспышку тепла, встревожившую ее нутро, и решительно отказалась взглянуть в черные глаза, взирающие на нее с вызовом. Сегодня что-то было иначе. Он не был зол, нет, ведь она сама видела его в приступах бесконтрольного гнева и ярости. Нет, это было что-то другое. Рей чувствовала, как под невидимой гранью пульсировала энергия Силы, даже невзирая на барьеры, что они оба выставили против друг друга.

Рей хотелось узнать, почему он так смело разбрасывается кредитами, которые так легко отследить, на дорогой алкоголь в переполненном клубе столицы Кореллии. Рей поймала себя на мысли, что даже не подозревала в нем такую слабость — он всегда казался слишком аскетичным для этого. Вкусный обед, разнообразные удовольствия чувств, которые она сама медленно начала постигать за последний год, едва только покинула Джакку — без сомнения, в ее представлении Кайло Рен был выше таких низменных побуждений.

— Давно не виделись, — вместо всех этих раздумий произнесла Рей. Четыре месяца радиомолчания, ни единого сигнала. Генерал была сильно встревожена, отзывая Рей из запланированной миссии, когда Рен, наконец, вступил в контакт. — Мы думали... ты ушел. Что что-то плохое случилось.

Он промолчал пару секунд.

— Я заканчивал свое обучение.

— О-о. Со?.. — Рей вовремя остановилась — в этом месте никаких имен. Однако она безмолвно произнесла имя с гулким щелчком языка на конце. Теперь все встало на свои места: и длительное отсутствие, и усталость, и точно выгоревшие эмоции. Кто знает, что он был вынужден делать, повинуясь приказаниям Сноука?

— Да, с ним, — последовал короткий ответ, — как проходит твое обучение? 

Рей пришлось скрыть раздражение от того, как резко он отгородился от темы:

— Неплохо.

— Значит, уже продвинулась дальше ежедневной медитации и левитации кучи камней? 

— Представь себе, — Рей огрызнулась — ему не нужно было знать, как близко он к ней подобрался, поэтому совсем мягко она поспешила добавить: — Жаль, я не могу показать тебе все то, чему научилась. Может быть, я бы даже могла научить тебя парочке занятных вещей.

Он улыбнулся в ответ, но без капли веселья. 

— Ты могла бы стать кем-то большим с настоящим...

— Ты не мой учитель, — отрезала Рей. О, этот вечный спор — он никогда не уставал от него. — Никогда не был, и никогда не станешь им.

Вместо того, чтобы продолжить спор, Рен медленно наслаждался своим напитком. Рей внимательно наблюдала за ним, а пальцы неистово рвались к собственному световому мечу. Ей вдруг стало интересным помериться с ним силами. Он не был самым быстрым или самым изящным в сражении. Однако Рей ясно помнила одно из своих сражений с ним — удары чистой мощи и непостижимую ярость в его движениях. Его внушительный рост и эта бездушная серебристо-черная маска придавали каждому новому удару еще более страшную силу. 

Но Рей вновь напомнила себе: они больше не враги. Он предал Первый Орден и вернулся к Свету. Во всяком случае, он так говорил. И очевидным образом он стал главным козырем, самым неиссякаемым активом Сопротивления. Генерал доверяла ему. Да и могло ли быть иначе с ее собственным сыном? Смерть Хана Соло в противном случае была бы напрасной. Люк сказал однажды: «Мы все сами рассказываем себе истории, которые имеют смысл». Рей отталкивала от себя эти мысли.

— Итак, — непринужденно заметила Рей, — ученик превзошел учителя?

Он сощурился.

— Это не так просто, — и своим взглядом он дал понять, что уж Рей точно должна была это знать.

— Но теперь ты готов?

— Мне было поручено задание — после него я буду готов.

Рей ощутила нетерпение, как нестерпимый зуд. Это беспокойство и эта неосторожность — только потому что он был рядом. 

— Не хочешь поподробней рассказать ?

Но Рен пропустил ее вопрос мимо ушей. 

— Ты в порядке? — вновь спросила Рей. Они не были друзьями, такое даже нельзя было вообразить, и она ему не доверяла, но здесь было что-то не так. — Ты выглядишь...

— Ты права — здесь нам не поговорить, — последовал мрачный ответ. — У меня есть то, что ты хочешь.

— Мне нужна информация, — возразила Рей, — стоящая информация, — она накинула на плечи плащ и поспешила за ним.

***

Их путь был недолгим, мимо пекарни, уже закрытой в такой поздний час. Но в воздухе все еще витал запах забродивших дрожжей. Рей он нравился — аромат свежего хлеба мог сделать ее по-настоящему счастливой. И запах еды, чувство приятной сытости, и то, что можно было накормить вкусным обедом других. «Может, я стану поваром», — Рей как-то поделилась с Финном, когда они играли в старую игру под названием «Кем-бы-ты-был-не-будь-Сопротивленцем». Но это после войны.

Рен захлопнул за ними дверь. Сама генерал Органа отдала приказ подготовить эту комнату для него. Это старое жилище Хана Соло — когда сам он еще был сиротой на Кореллии. Но сравнительная пустота помещения не удивляла Рей. Она бы, напротив, задумалась, окажись эта комната более обжитой. Светлые затертые стены ничем не завешены, одинокий стул и стол взирали друг на друга из противоположных углов. Кровать, аккуратно заправленная белым бельем, казалась непомерно большой, но аккуратной и чистой. Рей, отвернувшись, подошла к книжному стеллажу: множество технических руководств, названия которых читались, как научные журналы и трактаты о войне. А еще бесчисленные руководства по вооружению и тома с красочными корешками и названиями вроде: «Приключение разбойничьей эскадрильи» и «Рандеву с Судьбой». И, конечно, детские книжки и сказки. Может даже, Бен Соло когда-то давно разглядывал их вместе с отцом.

Рей вдруг показалось это чем-то сокровенным — как если бы разглядывать кого-то во сне — и потому она поспешила отвернуться. 

— Здесь хорошо, — заметила Рей. Все это отдавала полным абсурдом. И Рей даже представила на секунду, что она оказалась на светском рауте и соблюдала правила приличия — они с Финном так их называли.

— Это всё не моё, — небрежно бросил в ответ Рен. 

Он подошел так близко, что она могла коснуться его, почувствовать тепло, исходящее от его тела. Ему пришлось склониться, чтобы поцеловать ее. 

— Что... что за задание поручил тебе Сноук?

— Потом, — пробормотал он, так удивительно естественно обнимая ее за талию.

— Сейчас, — Рей попыталась настоять, но получилось едва ли — скорее призыв, чем несогласие. Его горячие губы на ее коже окончательно рассеяли все ее мысли.

— Не волнуйся, — он насмешливо прошептал ей на ухо, и все внутри сжалось и раскалилось. — Я сделаю достойным твое ожидание. 

— Какая же ты задница, — шепот Рей тихо раздался в комнате.

Он опустил одну ладонь ей на шею, тем самым заставив ее взглянуть на него.

— Не потому ли ты сейчас здесь? 

Его глаза застила жажда, желание, которое он никогда не выражал словами, только движениями: кожи по голой коже, губ — по плечу, шее, а от нее — к губам. Он схватил ее и резко развернул к себе лицом. Он сегодня был груб и резок, ураганом обрушил на нее свой поцелуй, и теперь они вновь сражались — за жалкий глоток воздуха. С жадностью, невиданной для себя, Рей наслаждалась вкусом крови, все еще отдающим Кореллианским вином — она прикусила его губу — он дернулся, но не прекратил поцелуй. Затянув ее волосы в кулаке, он с болью притянул ее еще ближе к себе. 

Пока они сдергивали с себя одежду, Рей дрожала так, что даже зубы не попадали один на другой. Она не должна была жаждать его одного, разрываясь от жара и холода. Но она позволила ему уложить себя на кровать и оказаться под гнетом его широкой руки, а его пальцам — внутри нее. И пусть мягкие скользящие звуки казались ей непристойными, сладкое напряжение, охватившее ее, полностью искупило их. 

До встречи с ним она даже не верила, что ее тело могло так реагировать, что ее вздохи могли быть такими мягкими, а ногти — врываться в треугольник мышц меж его лопаток. 

Он отдёрнул руку, и Рей ощутила влагу на его пальцах, охвативших ее колено. Он устроился так, чтобы резко войти в нее. Его губы невесомо скользили по тонкой коже ее шеи, он прижимался к ней твердой, мокрой от пота грудью, его пальцы запутались в ее волосах. Он начал двигаться, она подалась бедрами ему навстречу, и долгое горячее скольжение — самое прекрасное, что ей когда-либо случалось испытывать.

Четыре чертовых месяца — это слишком долго. 

Быть может, именно поэтому сегодня он был так груб, нетерпелив и силен. Она кончила раньше него, и в тот миг будто свет пронзил огнем каждую клетку ее тела. Все еще утомленно постанывая, она цеплялась за него. В тот же миг взгляд его стал замутненным, точно ночное небо, разорванное звездами. Он со стоном уткнулся ей в шею, его пальцы крепко впивались в ее бедра. И тогда он так сильно прижал ее к себе, что Рей не сразу поверила, что люди могут быть настолько близки. 

Он прошептал «Рей» прямо ей в ухо. Не «мусорщица», не «девчонка». Он назвал ее по имени. Рей. Рей. Рей. 

И в тот же миг наступила тишина. 

Он опустил взгляд на нее — его губы распухли и покраснели — и тогда она притянула к себе его лицо и поцеловала его — долго и упорно. И новая волна возбуждения накатила на нее. Она попыталась подняться изо всех сил, но он сам лег на спину, выскользнув из нее. И эта внезапная пустота вдруг вновь заставила ее желать его до тугой, бьющейся боли внутри. 

Рей дала себе обещание не называть его по имени, даже оседлав его, позволяя его пальцам скользить так быстро и горячо. 

Она кончила вновь. Она не произнесла его имени.

***

Когда трезвость восприятия вернулась к ней, а вместе с ней зрение и способность говорить, Рей поднялась с кровати и захватила скомканную одежду, валявшуюся на полу. В тусклом свете она выглядела почти что зловещим свидетельством того, чего не стоило делать. Под ярким сиянием стали и галогеновых ламп освежителя Рей не решилась поднять голову и взглянуть на себя в зеркало. Она спасительно уставилась на холодную раковину и черную плитку под ногами.

Это был самый последний раз, — сказала она себе.

Когда она была готова, он уже сидел на кровати, полностью одетый.

— Сколько у тебя времени? — тихо спросила Рей.

Рен не поднял головы. 

— Я должен ее убить. Это мое задание.

— Кого? — Рей задала этот вопрос, в то время как ледяной электрический разряд пробежал по спине. Она уже знала ответ. 

Он всматривался вдаль, во что-то позади нее, чего она не могла увидеть. Она никогда не видела таких черных глаз, как у него — они высасывали свет из всего сущего вокруг.

— Мою мать, — его лицо исказилось в непонятной для Рей гримасе.

Она помнила его лицо, когда он убил Хана Соло на Старкиллере. Она видела сияющие на его щеках слезы. Но в тот миг ей больше всего хотелось вонзить свой сайбер в его предательское сердце.

Она вспомнила, как допрашивала его, когда он впервые поддался своему внутреннему мятежу против Первого Ордена: «Почему ты с ними? Здесь для тебя ничего нет». Он так и не дал ей ответа.

Зато теперь Рей его получила. Не Свет привлек его на свою сторону, ему была нужна Лея Органа.

— О, Рен...

Он протянул ей руку и раскрыл ладонь, на которой лежал носитель данных.

— Здесь все, что мне удалось скачать из базы данных, — заметил он.

Рей подошла ближе и забрала носитель себе.

— Что ты будешь делать?

— Вернусь к Сноуку, — его голос звучал глухо. — Я убью его.

— Ты не настолько силен, — Рей сложила руки на груди.

Он внезапно взглянул на нее с искренней досадой. 

— Спасибо и на этом.

— Я серьезно. Ты погибнешь. Даже ты сам должен это понимать.

— Я готов. Все мое обучение вело к этому.

Что-то странное и знамокое вдруг послышалось в его голосе. Нота завершения, прощания, и Рей внезапно это осознала. Он говорил с ней, как тот, кто шел на верную смерть. Говорил ли с ней так кто-то еще? Рей не помнила. Она не помнила многого, и только призраки шептались где-то там, на краю ее памяти. 

— Почему ты так уверен в этом? — Рей решилась задать этот вопрос. Она не глядя присела рядом с ним, стараясь его не коснуться.

— Так должно быть. Ты сама сказала — ученик превзойдет учителя. Я должен это испытать.

— Ты знаешь, что это путь Темной стороны.

— Я думал, что был создан принести мир и порядок галактике. Кто я теперь? Предатель. Дважды. Я изувечен Светом, лишен всякой чести. Это единственный доступный мне путь.

— Ты мог бы вернуться в Сопротивление, со мной.

Рей удивила их обоих. В его глазах на миг промелькнула вспышка — эмоция, которую нельзя было определить и даже уловить. Но тут же его черты вновь приобрели привычный облик. Он возвел в разуме крепость, непробиваемую для их связи. 

— И что потом — бежать к мамочке? Молить и унижаться за свою жизнь? Думаю, я поступлю по-своему. 

Но отпущение не давалось легко. Он боялся полностью вернуться к Свету, противостоять всем порицаемым истинам о самом себе. Она знала это, потому что сейчас чувствовала и понимала его, как саму себя. Отрицать их связь теперь было бесполезно. С того самого дня на базе Старкиллер, когда он впервые проник в ее разум, она ощутила невидимые нити, связывающие их. Сперва совсем слабые, теперь они были похожи на якорь, который сама Рей никогда не смогла бы сдвинуть с места. Ее преследовали мысли, что всему происходящему меж ними она позволила взрасти внутри и принести плоды. И в ее разуме он предстал горящей черно-красной фигурой, и его пустота пыталась до нее докричаться.

— Все в порядке, — наконец промолвила Рей. — Я тоже это чувствую, — и она протянула ему руки, к которым он прильнул своими ладонями, как жаждущий.

Они уткнулись носами, и, как будто в первый раз, их губы медленно встретились. Она обвила руками его шею, как какая-то глупая девчонка из сказки, как девица, встретившая своего возлюбленного, падшего принца, пытавшегося заслужить искупление. Она притянула его к себе, голова кружилась, а воздуха не хватало.

И этот поцелуй оказался в тысячи раз сокровенней, чем секс с ним. Потому что едва им стоило отстраниться, как он взглянул на нее совершенно иначе — не с презрением, ненавистью или яростью, а так, словно в его собственном мире не было никого, кроме нее. И Рей оказалась сплетенной с ним, с его телом и душой. 

— Идем со мной, — промолвил он. Он тяжело дышал. Они оба. — Прямо сейчас.

— Сейчас?

Она могла. Это было бы так просто.

Перед глазами Рей в тот же миг пронеслись мечты о холодном сиянии звезд и невыразимой тьме пространства. Она мечтала, чтобы их вдвоем никто больше не ждал, чтобы ветер унес их на самый край галактики. И там они встретили бы невообразимые чудеса соляриевых звезд и восходов под темным Эденом чужой звезды, и серо-черный металл укрывал бы их души от тьмы. У них была бы страсть и ярость, и любовь такой мощи и силы, что смогла бы связать их жизнь воедино и начать новую.

— Я не могу, — но Рей тут же исправилась. — Я не сделаю этого.

Потому что у нее был дом, ее комната в самом дальнем уголке базы с маленьким гидропонным садом, и место у окна, куда она садилась любоваться звездами. А еще был Финн, кофе и шутки по утрам, и уверенность в том, что он, что бы ни случилось, вернется за ней. Люк со сверкающими голубыми глазами, учивший ее ловить рыбу гарпуном, медитировать и обретать внутренний мир и покой. Было будущее — обещание жизни за бесконечный труд — такое же возлюбленное, бело-золотое, каким оно привиделось ей, когда она впервые шагнула на борт Сокола тысячелетия. Рен это знал. Он побывал в ее разуме, ее снах и кошмарах.

— Значит, здесь мы расстанемся.

Рей внимательно всмотрелась в его шрам, которым она сама наградила — красно-розовая отметина на лице, которое она знала, как свое. Его глаза затягивали, тянули всё ближе.

— Ты разобьешь сердце матери.

_И моё._

— Я знаю, — ответил он. — Но пришло время покончить со всем.

Она вдруг ясно представила его себе раненным. Не ею самой, как тогда, а Силой, которая медленно вытекала из его бьющегося сердца. Рей не знала, что бы стала делать, если бы он умер, она не могла вообразить, как сложилась бы ее жизнь после этого. Она мечтала связать его, лишить сознания, как будто это могло его остановить.

Новый поцелуй был нежнее, размеренней. Она запутала пальцы в его волосах, ощущая вкус вина и соли на губах, и позволила ему раздеть себя вновь. Он был богом противоречий: облаченным в серебро рыцарем и смертоносным драконом, и мальчиком, который очень любил свою маму. Рей даже не помнила, как давно и как сильно она хотела его. Рен содрогнулся, уткнувшись в ее шею, и вновь произнес ее имя, как будто это было чем-то единственно настоящим.

Они оба будут сожалеть об этом завтра, когда долг призовет их, и они вернутся к своим противостоящим сторонам. Но сейчас — здесь — были только двое — они сами. Свет и Тьма, слившиеся воедино. И Сила, жизнь, сплетенная меж ними, подобная пустынному дождю, что впадает в безжизненные пески и дарует оазис, из которого напьются все существа.


End file.
